In many industries, the same package type (e.g., bottle or container and cap, etc.) is used with many different chemical products. Accordingly, it can be important to prevent users from inadvertently using the incorrect chemical in an application. Conventionally, the dispenser and package have been color coded to guide the user to place the package in the correct dispensing location. However, many of these conventional dispensers do not physically prevent the package from being placed in an incorrect dispensing location.
Other conventional lock-out techniques alter the shape and/or size of the bottle or container to prevent engagement of the package with an incorrect dispensing location. However, having many differently shaped bottles can be quite expensive.